Epic Rap Battles of Anime
by Duperghoul
Summary: a mini series of rap battles featuring anime characters. Like Saitama, Monkey D. Luffy, Son Goku, Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, Eren Yaeger, Ash Ketchum, Sailor Moon, Dan Kuso, Gingka Hagane, Shaman King, Hetalia, Dinosaur King. Light Yagami, Ciel Phantomhive. Review who you would like to see battle it out. Inspired by EpicLloyd and NicePeter's Epic Rap Battles of History
1. Smash Flash 2 battle rap

**Hello There! This is a mini series of rap battles, if you participate, just ask me. This series is to continue from the anime free for all back in A**pril

**Today's battle is in favor of McLeodgaming's Super smash flash 2**

**beat: Smooth Underground Hip Hop Rap- Japanese anime sample by Keith Smith **

* * *

_McLeod was on stage in an auditoriom filled with over 20,000 fans inside. "Before I release the new demo, check this out," Greg said._

_On the big screen behind him, this battle began, background was final destination that changes to the respectful rappers home in ssf2_

Epic rap battles of anime

Goku

vs

Naruto!

begin

Naruto- Verse 1

Ok, who let this monkey in with Dragon Balls to collect?

I mean, your rhymes are more putrid than your game on Kinect.  
Your power level is 9000? No one gives a crap even Sasuke Uchiha.  
I don't know where you came from. Japan or China?  
Wait, you're species are extinct? Well, talk about a weak Shinobi.  
Don't be a constipated wimp, your Kamehameha is noisy.  
I'll light you on fire like your hair, carrot.  
So go ahead, rap me into pieces, here's a thing. You are not a god.

Goku- Verse 1

Listen, you are just a little kid

With one punch I will kill you, without leaving blood.

You are forever alone, this isn't even a challenge

I'm saving the galaxy while you only save your village

You will never be Hogake, or anything close to be

Stop dreaming, you will never step up to me!

Since the 80s I have been gaining fans from over seas.

I am Son Goku and I am a Super Emcee.

_just when the fans were getting used to the battle, Ichigo appeared on the platform._

Ichigo- Verse 1

With the power in my heart and mind

I can easily take down these fiends.

Goku, you only drag on the series.

Naruto, should-stay-in, school, while I unleash my furry

One single thrust of my blade is filled with power.

I only need one verse to take down a loser.  
For the truth of rap, I am the key

Only one word could finish this battle.. Bankai!

_Fans then saw something in the far distance, Inuyasha stormed onto the platform. Mcleod looked at his papers. "This isn't part of the act," Greg questioned._

Inyuasha- verse 1

I'm not in this new game, but I'm here to show you my rap game.

The fans hate anime characters, because you three are lame

While you nasty three were to busy rapping

I was gaining new viewers in the early morning

I'm part cat, part demon, what's not to like!?

I will easily take on Bleach's demons, you three are fake

Naruto don't let that fox get to your head. Goku, you're retarded from when you hit your head.

I wont say sorry, but if you want you can bow and plead!

who won?

Whose next?

You decide!

epic rap battles of anime!

* * *

**Made for Super Smash Flash 2**

**Beat: Smooth Underground Hip Hop Rap- Japanese anime sample by Keith Smith**

**Naruto- firespeed**

**Goku- Duperghoul**

**Ichigo- "Anonymous messenger from facebook"**

**Inuyasha- my rival ryan**


	2. Ash VS Tai

**beat:Hard Hip-Hop Rap Instrumental/Beat 2014 by OfficialDJDSign**

**Epic rap battles of anime**

**Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum VS Taichi "Tai" Kamiya**

**Begin!**

* * *

**Ash: Verse 1**

I CHOSE YOU, TAI, to kick your butt.

You'll be begging for mercy and your friends say WHAT?!

Welcome to the world of Pokemon, where you should learn the basics

You should get started with your lame Digimon training.

You don't have what it takes to win this battle.

My Pikachu will use Thunderbolt and make you a baffle.

This battle is getting underway, but I'll end it with a bang.

Your Digimon is more annoying than a clang.

**Tai: Verse 1**

Listen up, you are about to lose another league!

Your so called pets will fall with the plague.

While you support animal cruelty, I save an entire world of monsters

I digivolve this digi-rap. While you will end up as the digi-loser!

But, Ash you are a master. Of ship teasing.

And, if your motto is "Gotta catch them all," you must be dreaming.

Your so called mouse sucks, and my rhymes are as cold as blizzard!

Even at Champion level, Greymon is better than your Charizard.

**Ash: Verse 2**

I wouldn't recommend being overconfident.

Your Digimon are nothing but an astonishment.

I wouldn't step foot in your world of stupid.

One Flamethrower from Charizard will make you ruined.

I have the good sport, you have the bad and the ugly

You're worse than the first boss fight in DKCR, Mugly.

I will win this battle with all my power and bonds.

Let's see how you chose to respond.

**Tai: Verse 2**

Once you enter the digital world, you will be amazed!

Your old fried, Brock is no more then a cad!

My pal Matt's MetalGarurumon's skills are not lacking

When Pikachu faints from Diablomon, it wont be shocking.

Man up, and stop placing balls in your pocket.

In 2015, Digimon will fly high like a rocket!

At the age of ten, you winning will never happen

Who won? It's obvious, Digimon are the champions!

* * *

**WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!**

**Virizion 2.6 as Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum**

**Duperghoul as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya**

**Virizon 2.6 hosts Pokemon Rap Battles. 15 rap battles featuring OCS, Authors and Pokemon! During October, he had pokemon creepypasta rap battles!**

**next battle is planned, but who should go against Eren Yaeger?**


	3. Gingka Hagane VS Dan Kuso

**beat: ****Good Times - Happy Upbeat Instrumental Background Music for Video**

**Epic rap battles of anime episode 3**

**Bakugan's Dan Kuso**

**VERSUS**

**Bayblade's Gingka Hagane**

**BEGIN!**

**Gingka- Verse 1**

When it comes to rapping, I let it rip!

Your lyrics are going to suck, so zip up.

Your entire line up is a rip off.

Take your toys else where, and jack off.

I still have merch and a few spin-offs.

Cards from the Heavens is just messed up, you goof.

**Dan- Verse 1**

Dude, come on, the odds are against you!

Your going to fail, like you did against Yu.

My dragon can take on a toy called Pegasus, fool.

I'm a battle brawler, all you do is droll.

Are you even giving it your all? That foolery will make your head spin.

Back against the wall, never to stand again.

**Gingka- Verse 2**

You're kidding right? People still by my jem.

Barely anyone bought your card game cash scheme!

People voting for a young lad with spirit, that's what I see!

If I wanted to see a dragon come out from a ball, I'd watch Dragonball GT!

If I wanted a card game, I'd play Magic the gathering and some Yugioh

Now excuse me I have another championship tournament to go to

**Dan- Verse 2**

You are only are remembered by a crappy game with no strategy.

My anime was emotional, even if it was just as mini.

You can 'let a rip', what you are holding in your pants now.

I'd make fun of your appearance, but even I go that low.

Your lyrics just go around me like that toy you spin.

You may fight to the end, but your spirit shall never forget Bakugan!

* * *

**Who won? Who's next? You decide!**

**Suggested by: Virizion 2.6**

_"Well first, I never played Digimon, but I heard of it. Second, I will be glad to be Ash in Epic Rap Battles of Anime._

_After that, can you do Gingka Hagane from the Beyblade series vs Dan Kuso from the Bakugan series? I want to see them battle." - PM Box, on September 26, 2014_

**Edited by Duperghoul**

**Shamewtube666 as Gingka Hagane**

**Jurassic Storm as Dan Kuso**

**Message: I had these guys do it alone, and I only edited it. That's because I never watched the two anime, but I'll be back in the next rap battle, which will come out soon. Until then, feel free to leave requests - Duperghoul**


	4. Shaman King VS Dinosaur King

**Good Evening, Rappers!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have few more battles for you over the Summer!**

* * *

**Style of: David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini**

**Epic Rap Battles Of Anime**

**Shaman**** King (Yoh)**

**VS **

**Dinosaur King (Max)**

**Max**

You've never seen a dino quite the same as that of mine!

The size of my colossal fossils represents my lines,

Look out they're right next door, Yoh!

You're not a challenge, Yoh!

Your biggest adversary is a momma's boy, baby!

I'm the dino king and stomping out evil, you can't escape from this blood bath!

You were only lucky Hao's mommy spirit stopped him, and my dinosaurs will rip you in half!

Ah! Your hack and slash techniques are embarrassing!

You're the most boring thing to happen to kings since One Piece!

Nobody's heard of shamanism, who doesn't love dinosaurs?

I destroy with the wind of my roar!

Smash your mirrors if your flying wires tangle,

Not to mention your sword fights are goofy!

**Monkey D Luffy**

Did somebody say Luffy?

**Max**

No

**Monkey D Luffy**

Oh

* * *

**Yoh**

Man, you're not even a king,

I have an unbreakable bond and my spirit is strong.

Nobody has heard of your darn classic.

My fans still remember me hardcore,

Wants to be strong but only has a small herbivore.

You failed at making games, and you failed at making cards,

You should stick to what you're good at and do nothing!

It doesn't help with a voice as stupid as Ash

Your show is a ripoff of a ripoff, Digimon Tamers!

My anime frankly inspired Digimon Frontier!

Attacking dinosaurs were done better by the boring Power Rangers!

**Tai**

Hey, Digimon is awesome, leave me out of this

**Yoh**

Pokemon...

**Tai**

Shut. It.

**Yoh**

See what they'd be watching if it wasn't for me?

I remind them that bonding with spirits can make you happy!

While you waste time with repetitive fight scenes,

My manga series counting Japan only sold millions!

You should stop fighting a broken couple

I'll get a remake and profit on the double!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Epic Rap Battles of Anime!**

* * *

**Jurassic Storm as Max and Luffy**

**Duperghoul as Yoh and Tai**

**I'm going to has to chat with Virizion 2.6 if he wants to be a certain pirate next time, but with his tight schedule and the fact the battle is going to be BIG, I'll see...**

**Good Night**


	5. Sponsoring J Stars Victory VS

**Good Evening, Rappers!**

**Since I couldn't get help with this, why not just use my family!? Enjoy this big battle**

* * *

Duper was inside an abandoned building on a vacant island near Japan. He managed to clean it up after the large attack of Kyuubi last year. It was time for yet another anime rap battle.

He stood next to a strange green portal. He pushed in some coordinates, making the portal swirl fast. The portal showed three locations on it's screen, before quickly spitting out 6 anime characters.

It was Luffy, Ace, The Uchihas and Joestars! The 6 were about to begin a brawl, but Duper quickly started up a beat with his laptop, making the 6 anime characters look at him in confusion.

Duper quickly took out the mic and tossed it to Luffy and Ace.

"I think he wants us to be in a rap battle royale," Monkey D. Luffy said.

"Fine," Sasuke huffed.

Duper nods, by handing out mics to each team. He quickly stands by the portal. Lights appear, revealing an audience and live tv camera. It was just a plain auditorium, with only three backdrops, that Duper can change.

"Could be fun," Jonathan smiled.

* * *

**Beat: Hard Hip-Hop Rap Instrumental/Beat 2015 by OfficialDJDSign**

**Epic Rap Battles of Anime**

**Brother and Brother VS Brother and Brother VS Granddad and Grandson...**

**BEGIN!**

**Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace** (0:35) (Pirate ship on ocean backdrop)

**BOTH: **Let's start of by saying, no one has heard of you dead stars

And the family of emos deserves to be behind bars!

**Luffy: **I actually have a grand dream on the line

**Ace: **He wants to be the Pirate King.

**Luffy: **That's right! First, I'll have these four broken brothers walk the plank.

Hope they can swim, before being mauled by the shark!

**Sasuke and Madara Uchiha** (1:03) (Hidden forest backdrop)

**Sasuke: **Stop!

**Madara: **I think we can easily handle two goofy pirates

and their wacky cruise ship of idiots.

**Both: **Step up, or you'll be burned,

**Sasuke: **Fire style!

Kick back and do nothing, like always, and stay awhile.

**Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace** (1:21) (Pirate ship on ocean backdrop)

**Luffy: **Stretch big, or go home! My entire body's made of rubber

**Jonathan and Joseph Joestar **(1:29) (Pirate ship on ocean backdrop)

**BOTH: **Even your-

**Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace** (1:31) (Pirate ship on ocean backdrop)

**Ace: **Yes, yes it is!

**Monkey: **Might want to stand back brother as I hit this

With the almighty gum-gum-pistol!

**Jonathan and Joseph Joestar **(1:39) (Pirate ship on ocean backdrop)

**Joseph:** That sounds dirty, like really Ace?

**Jonathan: **Ignore them, and just attack the face

**Jonathan and Joseph Joestar **(1:46) (Jonathan's family restaurant backdrop) (Naruto and Goku pops out of portal during it and has eating contest)

**Jonathan: **You four are about to spill some Phantom Blood!

You can't measure up to a star, and my plain fists runs cold!

**Joseph: **I admit there are some lies I have told.

But I get the job done, while Luffy can't get the gold!

**BOTH: **And it's boring to see the Uchiha's story unfold.

**Sasuke and Madara Uchiha** (2:12) (Hidden forest backdrop) (Goku flies back into portal as Naruto watches in the distance, before being pushed back by his rival)

**BOTH: **At least our story is known and doesn't drag on forever

Being on a ship too long with give you high fever

**Madara: **And our fights have actual variety

While you're journeys are too bizarre for my liking.

**Sasuke:** Apparently all of Narutard's fangirl's want me

**Madara: **Your punches are nothing

**Sasuke: **Against a demon like me!

**2:25**

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

* * *

Sasuke opens his cursed eye and is about to attack. Luffy bites his thumb, causing his other fist to grow.

Duper presses a button on the portal as the audience is in applaud. Luffy, Madara and the Joestars took a bow. The 6 anime characters are sucked into the portal. Duper hands out free copies of J Stars Victory VS to the audience, before closing the curtains.

* * *

**SPONSORED**** BY the english release of J-Stars Victory VS**

**Matt and Jesse as Luffy and Ace**

**Doug as the Uchihas**

**Eric and Matt as the Joestars**

**WANTED Saint Seiya or a team of Yusuke and Hiei. Virizion 2.6 wanted me to use Luffy, so here you go!**

**Good Night!**


	6. Eren VS Ciel

**Good Evening, Rappers**

**It's time for another battle! This rap will be in the style of George Washington VS William Wallace**

**Excuse me, but I suggested it first! Did I get credit? HELL NO!**

* * *

Duper was on the stage. Most of the audience members were boys. He pressed the button on the portal, making Eren and Ciel pop out of it. The audience cheered at the sight of the two opponents. Duper started up the beat. Duper accidently leaned back.

This summoned Rin, from Blue Exorcist. Rin grins over at Ciel. Before Rin could do anything, Duper presses a button, sending Rin back into the portal.

* * *

**Epic Rap Battles of Anime**

**Eren Yeager**

**VERSUS**

**Ciel Phantomhive**

**Eren Verse 1- **Backdrop is Wall Rose, with holographic Titans walking around it (At end, Colossal peaks his head over it)

Look, your profile picture, I couldn't tell if you're a boy?

Your own cousin, Elizabeth, is your fiance?

At least the sister I'm shipped with is adopted!

What commander gets angry at the dentist?

I'm gonna rap bomb you, bend you like a spoon.

Now, I gotta kill a titan soon.

**Ciel Verse 1- **Backdrop is outside of Weston College, with students walking around.

Like my butler, Sebastian, I can not lie.

You are a titan, too, you must die.

I'm the queen's watchdog, you are just a rookie.

One slice at the neck, you'll be in worse pain than a cavity.

Mikasa wouldn't survive my past, alone!

You're a titan, but more prefer to be a demon.

Your wall will never by my favorite, silver

After this, you'll work for me, Yeager!

**Eren Verse 2- **Backdrop is Wall Rose, now partially destroyed.

Work for you? You're just a kid! Armin is a better leader

I have more favorite characters, like Levi, Sasha and Hoover

Easy crush you, even a potato girl would beat you.

I'm a great hunter, like Gon. What are you?

This titan will easily break the sky.

You treat Sebastian bad, like why?

**Ciel Verse 2- **Backdrop is now the inside of Phantomhive Manor, with Sebastian walking around.

This cypher will break down the last wall

Your army is a bunch of cowards with no balls

I'll steal the glory, that I deserve. I know, I'm a brat.

You shall never defeat me. You will forever run and hide. Now take that!

**Who Won?**

**What's Next?**

**You decide**

**Epic Rap Battles of... ANIME!**

* * *

Ciel and Eren get sucked back into the portal.

Before Duper could close it, Rin pops back out. Duper pushed the boy back in.

* * *

**A promise is a promise. I promised to used Eren, and I did! Do I want to use Rin from the Blue Exorcist? Depends on the suggestions.**

**Who suggested Ciel? Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well in chapter 2, and Soarin-Windsong on Deviantart.**

**Back to work**


	7. Hercule and Monaka

**Good Evening, Anime Fanatics**

**Epic Rap Battles of Anime is back all month! Tonight, we have the most overpowered DBZ characters fighting it out in a rap battle.**

* * *

**Style: Goku vs Superman **

**Hercule**

**VS**

**Monaka**

**BEGIN!**

**Monaka- **Backdrop is the unnamed planet universal tournament between Universe 6 and 7. The other tournament contestants stand on the sidelines with the Omni-God.

-What is the similarity between us?

Both have awful animation and a complicated plot.

-I'm killing it; you're Krillin it. I am a God's henchmen.

I overpower Goku. Your students are wimpy men!

-Your level is low! I travel the universe!

Your fake cell games puppet show is as stupid as your next verse!

-Greasy, slick emcee from outa space!

With one punch, I saved your whole Earth!

-You're old and limited. Your fans are a bunch of idiots!

Interrupt my meditation, I'll destroy any planet!

**Hercule- **Backdrop is the tenkaichi budokai stadium on Earth, with his fans on the sidelines holding up signs. Majin Buu is sitting on the grass near the stage.

-How many longer is Beerus gonna lie about you?!

I see through your lies and your tricks are poo!

-You as my dojo mascot? You're crazy,

'Cause I'm a Super Saiyan and defeated buu! You see?

-When I see your fight, all I did was shake in shame

'Cause there's nothing fun about a true hero who won't challenge Goku!

-Look at those nipples! Oh! You got some ridiculous pointy ears

You won one tournament, when I held the belt for years!

**Monaka****\- **Backdrop is the unnamed planet universal tournament between Universe 6 and 7. The other tournament contestants stand on the sidelines with the Omni-God.

-Ha ha! Your rapping is weaker than your fight scenes!

Just one punch and you flew across the stage!

-I'll make your nose bleed like Roshi sniffing panties!

From Z to GT, you can Dragon Ball deez! (nuts)

**Hercule- **Backdrop is the tenkaichi budokai stadium on Earth, with his fans on the sidelines holding up signs. Majin Buu is sitting on the grass near the stage.

-Don't lecture me about fights, you little coward!

You landed on your head on the way to the field!

-There's only one way that this battle's gonna end:

One more freak who's never gonna fight again!

* * *

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**See you next week**


End file.
